Tune
by justaweirdowithnoname
Summary: Haruhi. Ha-ru-hi. Six letters, three vowels, three consonants. A perfect tune that made myself lose my own tune inside me    Kyouya/Haruhi shortfic, complete


She came in at the Third Music Room. Her short brown hair was moving because of the soft autumn breeze that broke away of the window and penetrated the room through openings. Her eyes - also brown - were shinning and her smile was getting bigger at every single joke that her mates, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, made. And I was just watching.

She left the heavy backpack in the dress room, as she did many times before since she joined in our club. She said to the twins something about a math test that was particulary easy - they agreed, mentioning one thing about the thirteenth question - and than went to look for her cosplay. I was writting our last spends in the paper spread sheet with one eye there and another on her until the moment she took her clothes and locked herself to change her clothes.

- When? - a voice behind me asked. I adjusted my glasses before turning around.

- When what, Mori?

- Haruhi - he answered, objectively as always. Haruhi. Ha-ru-hi¹. Six letters, three vowels, three consonants. A perfect tune that made myself lose my own tune inside me. And has been a while that tune has not been part of my vocabulary.

- When Haruhi what, Mori? - I asked, indifferent. He closed his eyes and shook his head negatively, leaving for changing his clothes. I knew what he mean - and he knew that I knew it -, but I would never admit it. I would never say a single word about how many night I spent awake because when I closed my eyes I saw a pair of sweet chocolate eyes looking at me like they could know exactly what I think. I would not say how many ways I made her debt grow just for she stay, I would not say how many times I dreamed about the taste of those sweet lips. The nights I really needed a cold shower? Believe me, nobody will never know. It was easier that Tamaki decided to left his position as her "father" than that I confessed what happens and happened to my body and my mind because of Fujioka. The clock made a noise: five minutes to our clients arrives.

The cosplay of the day had as theme Disney's princes. It was a perfectly good reason for me to kill the one that gave that stupid idea if it was not given by the Host Club President. Mental observation: do not let Tamaki have his own ideas and never forget to manipulate those ideas. Talking about Tamaki, he decided to be John, of Pocahontas, saying that he was "a brave english man in the new continent that could not resist to the female native's charm as I cannot resist to yours charm, my princesses" - as he said to his clients that almost died of happiness. Mori was Eric from The Little Mermaid while Honey was Peter Pan for the joy of his fans. The twins were a pair of Aladdin (- And the mysteries of Arabia, as Kaoru said a few seconds ago before Hikaru complete with a "Let's discover those mysteries together" and the forbidden love scene and the "nhá" and "AAAH" from her clients started). Mental observation: a Host Club photobook with those clothes would bring more money to our next cosplay. I decided to look away of my notes for a second: my biggest error. She was already ready. The Prince Philip's costums - and not Aurora's, what made Tamaki and the twins really disappointed - fit her perfectly thanks for the adjustments made by Mrs Hitachiin. I must thank her. The red cape was going to her knees and the medieval clothes were perfect in Fijioka's mignon body. Not that I've noticed. She soon came closer.

- Prince Adam? - she asked, smiling, looking to my clothes. I just said "yes" with a head move, hoping that she understood it as a "I am really busy and that's what I'm not talking to you". She kept looking at me. - Used to be my favorite prince - she said. - He was always much more complex than the others. You had to discovery him step by step. He had a heart. Like Kyouya-senpai. - she finished, going to her clients. "Like Kyouya-senpai" echoed in my mind for the next hours. When I stood up to pick Honey's cakes I was asking myself why the hell she said it to me. At tea time, I was wondering if it was something behind those words. While I was changing my clothes, the sentence came back in my mind. Leaving the school and getting into the Limo, I asked myself once again if Haruhi had understood how the sentence affected me. Was one of those nights - and not in the fun way of the expression.

On the next day we made a reunion to make the plan of ne next week. Sadly for the female students in Ouran, we were closed.

- Aurora! - Tamaki screamed when I came back from the bathroom and joined in the conversation - I prefer Aurora. She's sweet, beautiful, gentle and all she does is waiting her brave prince in shining armor riding a white horse to rescue her - he explained. Oh, they were talking about Disney once again. What happened about the Ancient Cultures conversation? Well, aparently they decided that it was not as interesting.

- Willy Wonka! Becouse he's got many candies! - Honey said, even that I doubt that mister Wonka could be called as a "princess".

- Have to be a princess, Honey-senpai - Fujioca said. Honey stopped to think for a while.

- Snow White because she eats the apple. And apples are delicious! Specially in pies, cakes and candy!

- Jasmine, because she wants to choose the one she'll marry - Hikaru said - And because she marries a plebeian! I wonder if she was not capable to identify a plebeian as soon as she saw Aladdin! - Oh, look, the guy that needed some time to realise that Haruhi was a girl was talking about who was not capable to see the social classes. Irony, that's what I call it.

- I like Ariel - Kaoru said, simply.

- And you, Kyouya? Tell us! - Tamaki was so stupidly interested in my opinion! That made him look even more pathetic. Why are we friends? Perhaps because the japanese law does not let me shoot him and because trials would spend time, money and power. Does not worth, that's all.

-Kyo-chan, do you also like apples? I let you choose Snow White! - Honey was trying to convince me. "Like Kyouya-senpai". Subliminal? Well, subliminal or not, she would get her own subliminal message.

- Beauty - I said. Everybody looked at me. I could swear that Mori smiled softly. He got it. And just he, judging by the others face.

- Beauty? - the twins said at the same time.

- Beauty? - Honey asked, aparently wondering what would make someone - also knowed as me - to choose a princess without apple.

- But and Aurora? - Tamaki said, almost crying, like if I were despising his favorite and it was a crime that makes someone go to jail for twenty years.

- Why Beauty, Kyo-chan? - Honey said what I was waiting to be said. Mori got it. I adjusted my eyes once again and took a deep breath.

- She's independent. She's smart. See beyond the appearences, see the prince inside the Beast.

- Like Haru-chan!

- Exactly.

Everybody were in silence and looked to Haruhi. Silence.

- My little girl! Kyouya, how dare you? - Tamaki was about start to freaking out saying something about "my poor, sweet and innocent child" when a cold look from Fujioka paralised him. Suou was quiet and I decided to start.

- Next theme will be Ancient Civilizations - I came back to the subject that we should never left. What happened to me to say those things? Kyouya, Kyouya, you need to control yourself! - Kaoru will be egyptian and Hikaru, greek. Tamaki will be from Rome, Mori a tribal african, Honey a hindi prince. Haruhi will me a Maya and me, chinese. Any questions? No? You can leave now.

- Yes, sir! - The twins said before took their things and leave.

- Daddy is going, Haruhi! Are you sure you do not want a ride? - Tamaki was with that shining eyes. Pathetic.

- No, senpai, thank you - Tamaki's world colapsed. Ridiculous. Honey, with his pink bunny in one hand, took Suou by the other and said goodbye. Mori came closer.

- I knew it - he whispered to me.

- Enjoy the rest of the day aswell, Mori - I smiled, making a signal with my head. The door closed. I came down to pick the papers that have fallen. Somebody came to help me. - Thank you - I said.

- You're welcome, Kyouya-senpai - Haruhi put the backpack on the shoulder and turned around.

- Haruhi - I said, kinda louder than I was planning. She turned herself to me. Go to hell all that thing of keeping control. I was going to tell her and would be now. - Like Kyouya-senpai? - she laughed. - What do you mean with "like Kyouya-senpai"? - she laughed once again.

- Explaning every single word, Kyouya-senpai. You're Host Club's Prince Adam. - she smiled. Damn smile! How I wish I'd never spoke those words! - And I did not know that Kyouya-senpai could sound as desperate. - She seemed to be having a good time. - "Like Haruhi?"

- Yes.

- Perhaps miss Beauty Haruhi needs mister Beast Kyouya-senpai. See you tomorrow! - and she's gone. Damn it, what that girl thought that she was to say all that? What was I thinking when I decided to have that conversation? What she thought I were? Someone that would accept all that without asking? Someone who would be in silence? No. I ran and I found her. I put my hands on her shoulders and she turned.

- Perhaps mister Beast Kyouya needs miss Beauty Haruhi - I said, suddenly kissing her. Suddenly. I was never the kind of guy that did things by emotion but everything changed when that girl arrived. So the billionaire fell in love with the poor girl. And nothing seemed wrong. Haruhi. My Haruhi. One day Haruhi Ootori. Who knows?

##

¹ - In portuguese the separation of syllables goes like this.

A/N - So, my second translation of my first Ouran fanfiction. First, I wanna beg your pardon about any grammar errors - I'm still studying english so I may have wrote some words wrong.

I would like to thank you to some people. First **Amanda**. Her original sentence ("Lolita. Lo-li-ta. Seis letras, três vogais, três consoantes. Uma perfeita sintonia, que fazia eu mesmo perder a minha dentro de mim.") _Lolita. Lo-li-ta. Six letters, three vowels, three consonants. A perfect tune that made myself lose my own tune inside me._ was adaptate for this fanfiction. **Fiu**, for letting me read her fanfics serie "Cartas À Haruhi" (Letters to Haruhi) and, because of that, making me have a good time. **Bisco**, thanks for creating this amazing universe, **Kyouya** for beeing my inspiration, my **parents** for paying my Mangas and Books. And finally **Lubs**, that made me write this, choose the shipper (I was thinking about writing a Kyouya/Haruhi or a Mori/Haruhi) and helped me with the original title, _Sintonia_. And it's also because of her that there is a kiss scene (I wrote a fanfiction to her without any kiss and she said that the next fanfiction MUST had a kiss scene)

Thanks to** you** that readed my fanfiction. I would love to recieve reviews (: If you need to talk to me, on my profile are some ways you can talk to me.

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
